Closure
by alyoon
Summary: When the screen faded to black what happened next for Ryan and Taylor as the train pulled away…well I needed a bit more closure for Ryan and Taylor so here is a bit more...a happing ending with a bit of fluff


Closure:

Summary: When the screen faded to black what happened next for Ryan and Taylor as the train pulled away…

Pairing: Ryan/Taylor

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or any of the characters

A/N: Well it's my first fanfic but with the ending very open-ended last night for R/T I felt something like this needed to be written…a bit fluffy as is needed after the end of an era…

As Ryan looked out on the crowd at Berkeley he searched for one specific person, one smile he had to see, and one person's eyes he stared deeply into.

Taylor. The one girl with auburn red hair standing in the crowd hard to be missed, wearing his blue and yellow lei and screaming, "You did it!"

He thinks back to that train trip four years ago and remembers when San Bernardino turned into New Mexico, into Texas and so on as he ended up staying with her into New York. He just couldn't leave her and since he wasn't leaving for a few more weeks with the Cohen's he wanted to savor every minute of her smile, their activities in her sleeping car, their laughs, their hand holding, and just being with her. As he said goodbye to her by the boat, it broke his heart but he felt that this was not the end for them, he could not imagine his life with anyone else. Ryan kissed her one more time at the entrance to the boat, thank goodness they only allowed ticketed passenger onboard or else he would have possibly stayed all the way to France, Berkeley or no Berkeley.

Every day after she left they would talk sometimes more than once as he found himself anticipating her call as his face lit up when he looked down at his cell phone and it read Taylor as the ring tone of California by Phantom Plant rang announcing her call. He would read her blog every day when he woke up hearing about her adventures through Paris and about all her being a pre-law major, Yes Pre-Law, those chatty skills certainly had to benefit someone and who would dare disagree with her in court. Certainly not Ryan. He actually did his own blog shocker of shockers titled Kid Chino's adventures in Bezerkeley…and became quite fond of using those smiley-faced emoticons Taylor had so frequently babbled about. He mostly talked about his classes, his Davinci Code Roommate, the local soccer games he would play in and his adorable little sister Sophia who he got to see once a week and who he took care of on Wednesday nights to give the Cohens a night out. He had introduced her to video games and comic games based on pleading from Seth and had given her some early skills on punching and kicking to which she had taken to and vowed she would one day be a black belt after starting early karate classes. She took right after her two big brothers a bit of both of them in her and they were her heroes. He got an internship at a local architectural firm and was doing great; he knew this was his passion just as he knew Taylor was the girl for him.

Taylor had returned home every Thanksgiving, Christmas, Spring Break and summer and she and Ryan had spent every second of those vacations together traveling around the US and abroad. They even took a road trip one summer with Seth and Summer and saw all the important sites that Taylor had of course mapped out on her multi-paged itinerary.

As graduation was approaching, he took the time to think about the past and the future and he knew his future lay with Taylor. After graduation he had already lined up an architect job at a prestigious firm in San Francisco and wanted to remain close to Sophia and the Cohens. Seth was returning from Rhode Island after graduation to also begin a job at one of the top graphic novel companies where he was planning a spinoff of Atomic County titled "Adventures of Kid Chino and Stalker Girl." Summer was also returning to work for the Environmental Protection Agency in San Francisco and would also be living with Seth as they had gotten engaged last Christmas.

He had bought the ring a few months ago and had been waiting for the perfect time to ask her. She had graduated 6 months ago from Sorbonne, a semester earlier than Ryan and had been living at the Cohens while working in the DA's office temporarily until she started the School of Law at Berkeley in the fall. He was so happy she was nearby again and no one had yelled louder for her at her graduation than Ryan when he, Summer, Seth, the Cohens, Julie, her son and Kaitlin had traveled to France courtesy of Bullit's jet.

Now it was his graduation and he was even more nervous than any other student because he had made the decision that graduation day he was going to ask Taylor to marry him. He got up in line and looked at his family. Years ago he would never have thought this was possible to have so many people in the crowd that loved him and him, Ryan Atwood graduation from College, it is true that they said…life is unpredictable. He sees Kirsten and Sandy holding four year old Sophia in their arms as they cheer wildly for him. Next to them are Seth and Summer both back and living in the Cohen house, thank goodness that Berkeley house had four bedrooms! Also nearby were Frank, Julie, Kaitlin, little Mark, Dawn and Trey (both who were doing really well and had been clean and out of trouble for the past 5 years). But among all those people Taylor was the only one he had eyes for as her brown eyes were a little moist and showed just how proud of him she was.

As he approached the stage, he got his diploma and in uncharacteristic Ryan Atwood fashion, strode to the podium and yelled out, "Taylor Townsend will you marry me?" He looked out at her and after looking stunned for merely seconds screamed out "Yes!" He rushed down the stage and to her seat in the Greek Theater and swept her up in his arms kissing her passionately. He then bent down on one knee and held up a beautiful diamond ring surrounded by emeralds and slowly put it on her finger. Meanwhile the crowd was going crazy and all of his family began hugging especially the Cohens where he was first introduced to hugging.

Everyone thought Seth and Summer would get married first but they wanted to wait a while to begin their careers a little more so were going to wait another year. But Ryan and Taylor who had been separated by over 6000 miles for 4 years felt they had waited enough. So with Taylor's speedy organization skills, they decided to get married in July at a beach in San Francisco. Summer and Seth we maid of honor/best man respectively and when Ryan saw Taylor walk down the aisle in her flowing white gown with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, Ryan felt happy. Sandy walked Taylor down the aisle because starting today she was family and had never really had a dad figure in her life before. He gave her away to Ryan and they brought their hands together and felt that familiar spark as they said their personalized vows to each other.

"Taylor, you have changed my life for the better, I think back to high school when I really didn't know you but was definitely intrigued. When I kissed you in the yacht club that night I did feel a spark but was not ready to admit it until that night in the pool house all I could say was Whoa after you left. So many things happened after that night, twin comas, trip to Vegas, father drama, an earthquake and then 4 years apart. Through it all I have loved you and cannot imagine my life without you. After today I can now call you my wife and I plan to spend the rest of our lives telling and showing you how much I love you. It took me so long to say those 3 little words but once I started I just can't stop. Taylor I love you."

"Ryan, well what began as a simple way to use your body as a jungle gym certainly developed into so much more than I could of imagined. Although I did have some strange ways of getting you to be with me…being your sleep therapist, renting Roger the homosexual, dressing up in a groundhog costume, pretending to be asleep so you would tell me you loved me and well stalking you in general...you stuck with me through it all and I will never forget when you told me you loved me for the first time. While I was a bit tipsy at the time I still remember the surge of happiness that went through me at knowing you loved me. Being away from you for 4 years was probably the hardest thing in the world for me but in the end it made me love you even more, appreciate you more and realize that you were it for me. You are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with and you are my future. I love you so much and cannot wait for you to be my husband."

As they were pronounced man and wife, their kiss didn't quite go on for ten minutes but based on the whistling from Sandy it may have been edging close to the seven minutes in heaven. Following the ceremony at the Cohen's Ryan and Taylor went off to Hawaii to enjoy each other and prepare for the next phase in their lives, Ryan's job and Taylor for law school.

-------------------------------------Fast-forward to Seth/Summer Wedding-----------------------------

Right before the wedding, Ryan met up with Taylor inside the house because Kaitlin told her Taylor had a surprise. Ryan was himself a little excited thinking back to Julie's wedding and what kind of surprise his wife had for him. As he entered the living room he saw Taylor with a little blue bag looking pretty happy. She handed over the bag to him and as he looked inside he pulled out a mini white wife beater and gray hooded sweatshirt with a mini black wristband. 'Well you're gonna be a daddy" Taylor whispered to him and tears fell down her face. He looked at her in wonderment. They had talked about having kids and had decided to just let nature take its course…and apparently it had. He put his hand to her stomach and a huge smile crossed his face as he realized that the woman he loved was carrying his child. Ryan kissed her and they hugged until they heard Sandy's throat cough from behind them as Sandy, Kirsten and Summer came in through the door. "We're having a baby," said Ryan as Sandy and Kirsten future grandparents and Summer the future aunt started hugging around.

During the ceremony as Summer walked down the aisle Ryan looked over at his sister Sophia and then over at Taylor giving her a smile and she looked at him glowing and with a similar smile on her face knowing that months down the line they would have their own child a boy or a girl to spoil and take care of which would have Taylor's nuttiness, verbal ability and passion along with Ryan's brooding, focus and well of course his looks. They both smiled thinking about being parents.

--------------------------------Fast Forward to Ryan leaving construction site----------------------

As Ryan left the construction site and finished his call he was so happy to get home and be with his family. He and Taylor had just celebrated their five-year anniversary and were the proud parents of a boy and a girl. Rylor Nicola Townwood and Joshua Cohen Townwood. Since both of the kids had both of their parents in them they wanted their last names incorporated and thereby came the result of Townwood. Rylor was spunky like her mom while Joshua was a bit more brooding. Yet Rylor was very active and chatty and had been in a few fights already thanks to her dad's influence. Joshua was a bit more like his dad in his brooding nature but had his Mom's curiosity for learning something new and her fondness for Asian cinema.

As he thought about his family, a family he never could of expected he saw the boy sitting by himself and was reminded on himself at that age sitting on the side of the road. He asked the boy if he needed help and found the boy had nowhere to stay as his mother had run off and had no father. Ryan told him just to wait a minute as he called up Taylor. She answered the phone and he could hear their children playing in the background as she was running around making dinner.

"Hey sweetie are you on your way home. I am making peach torte your favorite!"

"How would you feel about setting an extra place?" Ryan asked as he began to tell her about the boy who was pacing nearby. Taylor of course had no problem and hinted about that extra room they had right by their house, somewhat near their pool, which had a bed and was already set up for guests.

Ryan was amazed as of course she already could tell what he was thinking just like she always had. As he pulled away from the site with the young boy sitting nearby him starting out the window, he realized his life really was perfect and couldn't have turned out this way except for one woman, the love of his life, his wife Taylor.

They pulled into his driveway and Taylor answered the door with their children hanging off her legs who looked at the new boy but soon they whisked him away to play video games Ryan gave Taylor a sweet kiss and walked into his house with his arm around his wife. Ryan Atwood was home.


End file.
